


Sweets (And How Crowley Learned To Like Them)

by DeadlyButAdorable (orphan_account)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Eating, Food Kink, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Stuffing, Sub Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DeadlyButAdorable
Summary: Eating was an indulgence. Neither the angel nor the demon had to eat, but they enjoyed it from time to time. Especially Aziraphale: pastries, bread, sushi, any dessert. Crowley, on the other hand, barely ate ever. If he needed to for social situations he would, but outside of that he never really thought about it. The only time he really enjoyed eating was with Aziraphale.----------------Do I have this kink? Maybe? I don't know, just enjoy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Sweets (And How Crowley Learned To Like Them)

Eating was an indulgence. Neither the angel nor the demon  _ had _ to eat, but they enjoyed it from time to time. Especially Aziraphale: pastries, bread, sushi, any dessert. Crowley, on the other hand, barely ate ever. If he needed to for social situations he would, but outside of that he never really thought about it. The only time he really enjoyed eating was with Aziraphale. When he did eat, he’d scarf it down within minutes. 

“You don’t really know how to eat.” Aziraphale jested as they sat in his bookshop. He had just bought two full boxes of donuts for this occasion exactly. 

“Mhm, yeah sure.” Crowley muttered as Aziraphale opened one of the boxes. The sweet smell of the donuts (fresh made and artisan of course) penetrated his nose.

Aziraphale placed a donut against Crowley’s lips. “Now, small bites. Or else.”

_ Or else? _ Crowley thought.  _ Is this a game? _

“Now,” Aziraphale cooed as Crowley took a bite “You’re going to eat all these lovely donuts I bought for you. Every last one. If you don’t finish them, well, I will be very disappointed. I may even have to punish you for it.” As Aziraphale said this he squeezed Crowley’s backside and urged him to take another bite. “And what do we say if we  _ really _ can’t take it?”

“R-red.” Crowley stammered through a mouth full of frosting. 

Aziraphale nodded and smiled as Crowley finished the first donut. “Lovely. Now, how did that taste?”

Crowley licked his lips. “Delicious.”

They got through half of the first box when Crowley really started feeling full. He was surprised he had made it up until then. He could feel Aziraphale tracing circles into his back as he fed him.

“I’m getting full, Aziraphale.” he said, surprising himself when it came out as a whimper.

“Now now,” Aziraphale hushed. “What did I say?”

Crowley gulped.

The first box was now finished, and they were three donuts into the second box when Crowley whined.

“Whatever is the matter darling?” Aziraphale asked, wiping away crumbs from Crowley’s mouth with his thumb. “Getting full?”

Crowley nodded, surprised to find his cock rock hard. It puzzled him really. Sure, uncomfortable and even downright painful situations had been arousing in the past. But this? Feeling his stomach hard and full, straining, even a small bump had formed on his usually flat belly. On top of that, the sweet-savory donuts, Aziraphale’s loving hands and whispered promises of praise and punishment. It was driving him absolutely bonkers.

There were three donuts left.

“Aziraphale I  _ can’t _ …” Crowley groaned.

“Do you give up?” Aziraphale asked teasingly. 

Crowley pondered a moment before nodding. 

“You were doing so well.” Aziraphale said in mock disappointment. “Now all that hard work has gone to waste.”

Aziraphale sat down the donut and pulled Crowley face-down onto his lap. His pants were roughly shoved down, bare ass exposed to the cool air of the shop. Crowley whimpered once more as his full stomach was dug into by Aziraphale’s knees. A rough slap landed on Crowley’s ass and he yelped out, tightening his hands into fists. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he received his spanking. Aziraphale slapped and pinched and rubbed his ass, making it a beautiful cherry red. By the time his punishment was over, he had wet cheeks, white knuckles, and a leaking cock. Just how Aziraphale liked him.

“Darling,” Aziraphale hummed, pushing Crowley off his lap and with a swift snap, miracling his pants away. “You do need to eat one more thing.”

Crowley’s mouth watered at the sight of Aziraphale’s dripping cunt. He ran his tongue over it, tasting how sweet and salty he was. He buried his face between the angel’s legs, absolutely devouring him. Aziraphale grunted and moaned and soon enough he was digging his hands into Crowley’s hair, pushing the demon’s tongue harder against his clit. He took in one sharp inhalation and came, legs shaking, wetting Crowley’s entire face. Crowley pulled away, panting, eyes half-lidded and glazed. He mewled, bucking his hips, craving friction. Aziraphale laughed and stood up over Crowley.

“Oh? You think you deserve to come? After disappointing me?” Aziraphale asked, giggling as Crowley frowned and begged. “Fine, since you made me come so wonderfully, I’ll give you this one pass.”

Crowley groaned as Aziraphale leaned down and stroked his cock hard and fast. He came messily all over his chest and the floor with a deep groan. Aziraphale laughed as he miracled his clothes back on, pristeen and neatly pressed,as if what had just happened never happened at all. He kissed Crowley’s head, patting the hair.

“I’ll be upstairs if you need me.” he said, turning and walking away.

Crowley sat there, rubbing his stomach and shivering in a puddle of his own cum.

He smiled. “I’ve never enjoyed a meal more in my life.” 


End file.
